You're The Reason Why
by H2o and TVD lover
Summary: It might not last, it may end in disaster. But when their eyes meet, she knows it'll be worth it in the end. She is the prey. He is the hunter. Will she be hunted, or will the hunted become the hunter?
1. Chapter 1

Edward didn't know what Carlisle had been thinking. Well, of course he knew, but he didn't understand why did they have to move again. Especially to a sunny town. Apparently, a witch owed Carlisle a favor. And as a return of the favor, she made them some potions that would allow them to walk in the sun.

Now, tomorrow they had to start in high school. Again. Not exactly his dream.

* * *

><p>Maddeline couldn't understand why she had came back. During the summer, after her parents had died, she had gone to cheerleading camp.<p>

And after a lot of whining, pleading, discussions, crying and waking up at 5:00 am she had convinced Caroline to let them share the spot as captain.

* * *

><p>May 23, 2009<p>

* * *

><p>''Elena,'' Maddeline groaned, throwing a look at Caroline's amused face, before reluctantly following after her sister's figure. ''Elena, come on, let me just get Tyler to walk us home, alright?'' She didn't want to bother their parengts at this hour. Especially with Elena being as tipsy as she was. Her older twin had little tolerance to alcohol.<p>

''''Do you think I want to be known as the reason why you had to leave the party early?''Whirling around, long brown hair steaming through the air, Elena's brown eyes flashed at her angrily.

''Elena, you're being ridiculous-'' that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Watching after her sister's quickly disappearing figure, Maddeline sighed.

''Still want me to walk you home?'' Tyler's gruff question from over her shoulder made her shake her head.

''No, it's fine,'' She sighed, walking over and tiptoeing to give him a kiss. ''Elena would be mad at me if you turned up to witness her bad mood.''

He laughed, raising the beer bottle to his lips to muffle the noise after she sent him a look.

''See you later, Ty,'' Maddeline chuckled, ignoring his reaction, instead leaning in to give him a hug followed by another kiss. ''See you, Monday.''And, then, she was off, jogging after her sister.

''You coming, Mads?'' Her mother asked from the front seat of the car and she nodded before quickly slipping next to Elena in the backseat.

''Grayson! Look out!'' Miranda screamed.

The next thing, Maddeline remembered was darkness. Being shook awake by her sister, and having been submerged by darkness again.

Then, she remembered having woken up at the hospital. Being told her parents didn't make it and crying.


	2. Pilot

_I don't want to go to school today. I don't want people giving me pity looks. I just want to get my parents back. Unfortunately, that will never happen They're dead. They aren't coming back. My mom was the only one who understood what I felt when I killed a vampire. My dad helped me pick up the body and hide it. I will never be able to to do those things with them again. My mom will never welcome my teary-eyed, regretful self back home and sooth me until I fell asleep in her arms. Nothing will ever be the same. My parents died. It's not a broken leg. I'll not just wake up one day totally healed. _

Maddeline Gilbert closed her pink diary shut, the one that Elena had given to her as a birthday present this past June for their seventeenth birthday, after Maddeline had just wanted to stay in the house, mope, and eat chocolate ice-cream. That was one of the things that Maddeline loved about her sister, she could make her feel better in the smallest way and trust her, Maddeline needed to feel better.

She got off the bed and straightened her dress, both Elena and Bonnie Bennett had forced her to go back-to-school shopping and Maddeline had decided on a short white dress that had two straps circuling her neck. Almost immediately after she stood up she fixed the six-point snowflake sky blue topaz with white sapphires necklace pendant on her neck. She had had the necklace for as long as he could remember and wore it everyday.

She picked up, her book bag and paused for a second before she pulled out the box from under the bed and hid two small stakes in the bottom of her purse. If anyone asked they were for her woodshop or art class. "Stop being so paranoid, Maddie," she murmured under her breath. "Its Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here."

She bounced down the stairs and noticed that everyone was already in a frenzy. Elena was drinking a cup of coffee and Jeremy was jiggling his leg back and forth with a dazed expression. Maddeline frowned feeling a lump in her throat, she had caught Jeremy smoking weed once during the summer, but she had let it slide. They were all grieving in their own way.

Elena spended her time with Bonnie, Maddeline hunted vampires and collected vervain, and Jeremy, well Jeremy liked hanging out with the stoners and while Maddeline had given him a free past for the summer, she was going to put a stop to it right now.

"Crap," Aunt Jenna shrieked as she accidently dropped her papers, Maddeline helped her pick them up. "Thanks Maddie sorry I'm such a wreck, do you need anything lunch money? Your brother and sister practically eat and breathe coffee."

"No thanks, Aunt Jenna I'm fine."Maddeline laughed, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her, between college and taking care of three kids Aunt Jenna could barely think straight. Maddeline needed to help her more often. "Go, you're late already."

"Bye, guys." Jenna called over her shoulder as she grabbed her car keys.

"Hey, Mads need a ride?"Elena called to her twin. "Bonnie is picking me up."

Maddeline shook her head, and Elena already knew the answer. Her on-and-off boyfriend Tyler was coming to pick her up, they had been inseparable since kindergarten. Just like clockwork, there was a honk. "Ty's here, see you guys later."

Elena turned to Jeremy who was still watching grumpily at his coffee cup. "Are you ok?"

Jeremy ignored her as he turned towards the exit.

"Hey,"Elena grabbed his arm and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm watching you."

"Fuck off," Jeremy scowled as he pulled away, dragging his backpack behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Maddie said as she entered Tyler's SUV.<p>

"Hey. How are you? I mean if my parents died, then I wouldn't want to go to school," Tyler said without having restarted the leaned in and kissed her deeply, a kiss that turned into many more and they pulled away 2 minutes later.

When Maddeline saw he was about to speak so held up her hand. "Shut up and drive."

* * *

><p>The Cullen "children" were seriously something. They were patient. They were tolerant. They were beautiful. It was as if they had everything. But when it came to school...well that was a different story. They weren't so patient and could snap with just being annoyed once.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward looked up from his conversation with his "siblings" against their cars, just as a black SUV came into view in the parking lot. The driver parked it perfectly in the parking that was the closest to the main entrance. Shortly after, a seventeen-year old boy with slightly tanned skin and shirt black hair emerged from the driver's seat with a short, beautiful blonde on a mid-thigh length white dress. When they encountered each other, the boy wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mmm, just let's go to the stoner pit and make out." The boy asked her to be met by an immediate "no."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to see the girls."Maddeline declared as soon as she entered the building. She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran to where her sister was.<p>

She arrived just as her blonde best friend approached them. ''Elena, Maddie. Oh my god.'' She wrapped her arms around the twins, holding them tightly to her chest. ''How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you again. How are you? How are they?''

''Uh, hi. We are over here,'' Maddeline said shortly, giving a small wave.

Elena gave her twin a pointed look. ''We're fine. Thank you.''

Caroline smiled sympathetically at them. ''Really?''

''Yes. We're fine.'' Elena assured rolling her eyes a little.

''Oh, you poor things!'' Caroline exclaimed and threw her arms around them in another bone-crushing hug.

''Okay, Caroline…''Elena said pleadingly.

She pulled away. ''Oh. Okay, see you guys later?''

''Okay'' Bonnie called as Caroline spun around. ''Bye!''

''No comment. I'm going to find Tyler.''

* * *

><p>Later that day, Caroline and Maddeline were walking into the Grill with Bonnie. They were meeting Elena there. "His name is Stefan Salvatore,"Caroline informed them. "He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they never settled in one place for too long. He's a gemini and his favorite color is blue."<p>

Bonnie was a little awed at her friend. "You got all of that in one day?"

Caroline grinned. "Oh, puh-lease, I got all that between third and fourth period. What do you think of a June wedding?"

"Uh, nice..." she said.

"And what about the Cullens?" Maddeline asked remembering how the bronze-haired gaze pierced into her back.

"That was harder to find out. They are the adoptive children of Dr. Cullen and his wife. The blonde ones are the Hales. They are the children of Mrs. Cullen's late sister. The pixie-like one is Alice. Jasper is the one who seems to be in pain. Emmett is the one who could be a weight lifting champion. The girl who could be a challenge for our popularity is Rosalie. And Edward is the one with the looks of a god. Who, may I add, seems to be interested in you." Caroline giggled making Maddeline blush fiercely.

They saw Matt by the pool table with Tyler as the three of them slid into a booth. Maddeline walked towards them, stopped midway, gave Tyler a wink and walked back to the booth.

"So, Care. How's your love life going?"Maddeline asked trying to make a conversation.

Caroline perked up at the topic of romance. "Well, Jacob Browne was flirting with me today-"

"Douche bag," she commented. Caroline's face fell. "Go on."

As Caroline rambled on about her love life and Sam Walters (a very handsome jock), Maddeline excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Caroline asked, watching Jessica run to the bathroom.

"She's just... complicated," Bonnie said.

"Wow. And I thought she was complicated before." Bonnie shot her a look. "What?"

Tyler and Matt were walking over to them. He took a seat on one of the chairs. "Hey."

"Hi," Caroline chirped.

"Uh, how're the twins doing?" Bonnie noticed how awkward the topic was for him.

"Their mom and dad died," Bonnie replied, trying not to bring up the whole break-up situation. "Elena's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months. And everyone knows how Maddeline is. She puts a good face, but probably cries herself to sleep."

Both jocks nodded understandingly. "I feel a little bad, you know. Avoiding Elena after the accident. She needed me."

"She broke up with you." Matt flinched at the blonde's statement, it wasn't exactly an easy thing for him to hear. He tried to put it at the back of his mind so he could get on with his life.

He smiled a little at Caroline. She may have been insensitive, but she had her heart in the right place. "Has she said anything about me?"

Bonnie shook her head and gave Caroline one of her scolding looks as she opened her mouth to respond. "Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I'd feel weird calling her," Matt stated. "She broke up with me."

"No one's asking you to," Caroline assured him. Her expression became judgmental all of a sudden. "Wait, do want to get back together with her?"

Matt was taken aback. "Um..."

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands. Bonnie thought she was over-exaggerating. "You do!"

Matt looked away from her, a little ashamed. "Give it more time, Matt," Bonnie said to him.

He nodded to her, but at the real wrong time, the new guy, Stefan, entered the Grill with Elena and Maddeline.

* * *

><p>They always did have 'great' timing, Bonnie mused.<p>

"More time, huh?" Matt said angrily, getting up and striding over to the three of them.

"Ooh," Caroline said worried. She was beginning to get annoyed when Bonnie shot her yet another one of her looks. "What?"

Matt offered his hand to Stefan. "Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

Stefan shook it firmly. "Hi. Stefan."

Elena nodded to him. Maddeline was already walking back to the booth.

* * *

><p>"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan, who was currently under interrogation.<p>

He nodded. "Mhm. And I moved when I still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie inquired.

"My parents passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Maddeline questioned, sending an obvious glare to Elena, who returned it with a mock glare. They both withheld their laughter.

"None that I talk to," Stefan said. "I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline said, she had also been taken with Stefan's charm and hot back.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie informed him.

He looked to Elena. "Are you going?"

"Of course she is," Bonnie but in.

Elena smiled softly, smitten with the boy in front of her.

No one noticed that mysteriously, Tyler and Maddeline had disappeared off the interior of the Grill.

* * *

><p>Maddeline moaned as Tyler kissed her neck, but when his hands went to the zipper of her golden dress, she pulled away.<br>"If you want me, then wait for the bonfire." She whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"<p>

Bonnie straightened up as Tanner's unhelpful gaze landed on her. "Um... a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

The class laughed, but Tanner wasn't amused. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

Matt smiled goofily. Elena felt old feelings rush back. Everything shattered because of that one mistake. "It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"Hm. Miss Gilbert?" The two of them looked up. "Maddeline?"

"Eh..." She peeked into her history book, only turning over the corners.

"No cheating," he said stonily.

She plopped back into her chair, making it bounce back. The class laughed once again. "I'm... unaware of that particular question."

Great, now my English is failing, she snapped at herself.

He sighed. "Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

Elena was just as oblivious as the rest of us. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, girls. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

In their view, that wasn't fair at all. It was like putting a timer on their grieving period.

The teen heartthrob that was Stefan Salvatore apparently had a brain inside that pretty head of his. "There were three hundred and forty-six casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."

Tanner was impressed by what Maddeline could see. "That's correct. Mister..."

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except..." A smirk crept up on his face. "...of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were twenty-six, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

The class 'oohed' and laugh as Mr. Tanner glared at him. "Hm..."

* * *

><p>At the party later that night, Maddeline was chatting with one of the girls she knew from French. She saw Stefan arrive. "Uh, excuse me."<p>

She followed after him. He noticed her and shot her a smile. It was odd... how he looked at her. It was like he saw her before. Like he knew her for years. She brushed it off. "Hey! You made it!"

Stefan nodded. "I did."

"Well, how about we get you drink?" she offered.

"Well, I'm-"

"Come on," she urged.

He was looking past her. Maddeline followed his stare, which led to Elena and Bonnie. Elena. "I... I'll talk to you later," he said, marching past her.

Her fake, cheery smile fell as soon as he was out of view. "Right."

Caroline walked up to her and handed her a drink. "Elena?"

Maddeline nodded slowly. She was tired of being passed over for Elena. Before Matt, every other guy she was interested in preferred Elena. Tyler was the only one who didn't prefer Elena over her. He preferred Maddeline and with a reason. Whereas Elena was kind, selfless and probably still was a virgin, Maddeline was flirty, seductive, sassy, she had no fear of boys. Maddeline could recall in their sophomore year at the beginning when Elena had broken up with her first boyfriend because he was ready to take the next step. Still, after that, he never said anything bad about Elena or something, he just stayed cool. That's something that bothered Maddeline. If it had had been her, he would still have stayed quiet, but only because she was popular.

Maddeline scoffed angrily. "It's always Elena."

Caroline downed her drink quickly as Maddeline gulped down hers. "Tell me about it."

Once she finished her drink, she placed it on the table beside her. "It's always her. Always. Maybe I should just give up even trying!"

Caroline was very sympathetic, having been placed second to Elena many times before. "Believe me, I get it, uh..." She pointed behind her.

Maddeline furrowed her eyebrows and turned around. "Tyler?"

Caroline clicked her tongue, not liking being put in such an awkward position. "I'll leave you guys to it."

Grabbing her drink, Caroline took off, leaving the two of them alone. "We...uh, you promised me something."

Maddeline rubbed the nape of her neck. "Yeah, uh. Let's go to the woods"

He let out a laugh. "Yeah, we should."  
>Tyler was smirking as he eyed her up and down. She was wearing a black mini skirt, with a golden strapless corset on top. Her breasts were deliciously peeking out. Her lips were painted blood red.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler pushed her towards the tree and captured her lips on a fierce kiss. Se responded eagerly before pulling away.<p>

"I brought a treat." Maddeline said. She move her hands around her body. "Easy access. No underwear."

Tyler looked disbelieving. "Seriously?" Maddeline only nodded before pulling him for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Edward had gone hunting. He needed to get blood in his system. Surely, he would never find a mountain lion, but he might find a deer or a rabbit.<p>

On his way to the middle of the forest, he saw a couple wildly making out against a tree.

The boy pushed her towards the tree and captured her lips on a fierce kiss. Se responded eagerly before pulling away.

"_I_ _brought_ _a_ _treat_." She said. She moved her hands around her body. "_Easy access. No underwear_."

He looked disbelieving. "_Seriously_?" The girl only nodded before pulling him for another kiss.

Edward actually felt sick. How could a girl have so little respect to her body? How? She seemed like a self-centered, petty little thing.  
>He remembered having seen her at school. How every boy seemed to have been dying for her attention. But she would only pay attention to one.<p>

And before he continued hunting, Edward promised himself he would never let himself fall for her.

* * *

><p><strong>All the outfits are up in my polyvore! It is linked in my profile<strong>


	3. Friday Night Bites

"We're done!" Maddeline yelled angrily, stopping the tears that threatened to fall, as she dressed herself.  
>"What? Why?!"<br>"So you can go and fuck Vicki Donovan and make it public. I'm not going to stick with you if you're going to be cheating on me!"

* * *

><p>"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan?" Tanner asked the class.<p>

"1945."

"Pearl Harbor, Miss Gilbert?"

"Yes?" Elena and Maddeline both responded.

"Elena," Tanner said pointedly. "Pearl harbor."

"Um..."

Stefan decided to be Elena's saving grace, again. "December 7, 1941."

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert," Tanner mocked.

Stefan smiled at him. "Anytime."

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"'68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

Tanner suddenly looked very happy. Why was he so happy that his student failed? "Ha! It ended in '52!"

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53," Stefan corrected him.

His happy expression dropped. "Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

The sound of books being shuffled through echoed through the class. "It was 19... 53."

* * *

><p>Maddeline stuffed her clothes into her bag. The cheerleading outfit was incredibly short, but that was how it had been for years. She never complained, none of the cheerleaders did. Secretly, they all loved the attention.<p>

She was walking onto the pitch when she heard a husky voice behind her. "Hello."

She spun around. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice and this is Rosalie,'' the piexie-like one said. ''We were wondering if there was a free spot on the team?''

''No., but… she took gave her her phone,'' write your numbers and I'll call you if a spot comes up.'' Alice did as told and then gave the phone back.

"Bye," she said, walking over to the cheerleader's. Elena gave her an odd look.

Caroline crossed her arms. "As top of the pyramid, you're expected to be here on time."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, can we just get started?"

"Fine." She turned back to the squad. "Alright, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?" They all did the motions as Caroline counted. "And five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Elena walked away from practice. Maddeline guessed that she wasn't into it in the first place. "Keep going! Okay, do it again from the top. And five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight."

* * *

><p>"Okay! One more time!" Caroline boomed. "Five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."<p>

The girls copied Caroline's movements. Maddeline had always been a good cheerleader, she was flexible and could do flips easily, which was why Caroline placed her at the top of the pyramid. The blonde climbed her way up onto the top, stretched out her arms before jumping down, doing a frontwards flip. Two girls, Bonnie and Dawn caught her at the end.

"Good job everyone!" Caroline said as the pyramid was dismantled.

"You must be dizzy," Bonnie commented, handing her a bottle of water.

"Actually, I feel fine." Maddeline took a sip of water. As she gulped it down, she noticed Alice and Rosalie by the gate. They gestured for her to come over to them. "Oh. Um, I gotta go."

As she made her way over to them, Bonnie called, "Don't be long!"

Alice smiled at her future best friend as she approached them. "Shopping plans. Tomorrow. You, me and Rosalie. We'll pick you up at ten."

"I'm busy."

"Oh, please?" she begged.

She shook her head. "No can do."

"Please. There's a sale at Macy's!"

"Fine." Maddeline practically grumbled.

"Thank you," he sing-songed. "Have fun!"

She nodded, smiling kindly at them. She went back to the pitch and did her stretches. Bonnie approached her. "What was that about?"

She shrugged. "Shopping trip," she said, not that she had much choice in the matter.

Bonnie nodded. "To that sale in Macy's?"

"Yeah," she said, shooting her friend a reassuring smile. "Tanner's making a speech. Let's go."

* * *

><p>She rushed away, Bonnie followed her. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" The crowd booed. "But that is about to change!" The boos quickly turned into cheers. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Everyone clapped, especially Elena. "That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry. And the Central High Lions are what's for dinner!"<p>

The good mood faltered when Jeremy hit Tyler. The crowd circled around them, wanting to watch a fight. "Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki Donovan begged.

Stefan entered the mix and grabbed Tyler's hand. "Hey, he's down! Enough!"

Tyler tried to punch Stefan, but, since Stefan was a vampire, it had no effect on him. His eyes widened. _Serves him right,_ Maddeline thought.

Jeremy grabbed a broken bottle and went to hit Tyler in the head with it. The jerk moved out of the way and Jeremy accidentally cut Stefan's hand. "Jeremy, no!" Elena said, rushing over to Stefan.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt yelled.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding," Elena demanded.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy snapped.

"Yeah, you smell fine," she said sarcastically.

"Aren't you gonna help Elena?" Bonnie asked. "Jeremy's your brother too."

Maddeline shrugged. "What can I do that Elena can't? Besides, he listens to Elena, he only thinks of me as a joke."

"I'm sure he doesn't," she argued.

Maddeline shook her head. "I'm going onto the pitch. The game'll be starting soon."

* * *

><p>The next day, she spoke with Alice and Rosalie as they, well she, got a coffee.<p>

"Okay!" Alice smiled. "Rose, tell her!" She urged.

"We talked and talked and talked yesterday. And we dare you to invite our brother to the Founder's event tomorrow."

Maddeline smiled. "Which brother?"

"Edward."


	4. Family Ties

"Hey. You are Edward Cullen, right?" Maddeline asked him knowing full well that he was.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Would you go with me to tonight's event?"

"What event?"

"Your family probably wasn't invited due to being so new to town. It is an event of the founders of the town. Since I am the eldest child of the Gilbert Family I have to be in as much founding events as I can."

Edward thought about it for a minute. "Okay. Where do you live? I'll pick you up at 7." She giggled and handed him a piece of paper before walking off back with Elena.

* * *

><p>Madeeline looked at herself in the mirror the night of the Founder's Party, she had chosen a simple one shouldered light blue dress with matching pumps. She had just been putting on the aquamarine earrings that her mom had given her for her fifteenth birthday, when Elena came in fully dressed. "You look great," she smiled. "Want me to do your hair?"<p>

She nodded as she followed Elena to the bathroom. She started straightening it, Maddeline couldn't help but notice how happy Elena was. She was sure that Stefan was the one making her so happy. She had promised Caroline that she wouldn't say anything, but Elena was her sister she deserved to know. "I had lunch with Caroline yesterday, she's going to the party with Damon."

"Really? Caroline doesn't seem like Damon's type." Elena replied. "Speaking of which Tyler came to get some stuff for Mrs. Lockwood today. It seems Jeremy and him are fighting over Vicki and that he cheated on you."

Maddeline nodded. "Did you know that Stefan has an interesting backstory? With a girl named Katherine?"

Maddeline felt Elena stiffen. "Yes, Stefan mentioned her. It seems they both dated her and have issues."

"Well apparently Stefan didn't tell you the whole story. Apparently, Katherine choose Damon and that drove Stefan mad and he turned Katherine against Damon. I just wanted you to know you're my sister and I don't want you to get hurt."

Elena squeezed her shoulder gently. "I trust, Stefan. It seems everything you told me it's from Damon's point of view. I can trust Stefan."

* * *

><p>When Edward saw Maddeline he was surprised. She was not wearing something that screams that she was looking for attention. In fact, he loved the dress eh was wearing. It was not too tight, yet not too loose. One shouldered and stopped mid thigh in a beautiful light blue color that complimented her eyes. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her.<p>

* * *

><p>The night went well. He learned that the Gilberts were actually of the first settlers in Mystic Falls over 145 years he was dropping her off, strangely he walked her to the door.<p>

And even to his surprise, before she walked in, he gave her a kiss before vanishing into the car.

Internally, he cursed his actions. But, he still didn't regret them.


	5. You're Undead to Me & Haunted

The next day, they were at the school getting ready for the car wash tomorrow. "The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want in your face sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for God's sake."

"I have my swimsuit picked out since the beginning of the school year." Maddeline said and swayed her hips slowly and sexily as if to send a message to her friends and sister.

* * *

><p>Caroline was giving Elena and Maddeline a stern talking to. "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not."<p>

"No we are not," Elena repeated.

Stefan approached them. "Hi."

"Hey!" Elena said happily.

Caroline had a very disapproving look on her face as she eyed the two of them. Maddeline was wearing a bikini that rocked her body, but Elena and Stefan were just wearing normal clothes. "The event is called sexy suds, you know."

She spun on her heel and walked away. "Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked.

"And judged, yeah," Elena added.

Maddeline passed Caroline, who grabbed her arm. The blonde pulled it out of her grasp immediately. "Uh... okay..." Caroline, like Elena and Stefan, looked like she had seen a cerberus. "Um, I was just gonna ask you to get some towels."

She covered her expression with a happier one, plastering on a smile. "Oh, yeah, sure."

"Mads," Caroline started, "You know you can talk to me? I think I've gotten better at the whole supportive friend thing."

Maddeline laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm fine. I'll... I'll go get the towels."

She went inside the school, going towards the towel press near the swimming pool. As she walked through the halls, she heard a voice "Maddeline. Maddeline help me. Maddeline. Help me. Help me."

* * *

><p>The next night...<p>

"Did you have fun at Caroline's?" Elena asked as her sister walked into the house, shutting the door behind her.

"Uh-huh," she replied. "It actually... helped. She's been great."

Elena smiled. "Told you." Her face faltered as they went into the kitchen. "Uh, you might wanna stay away from Vicki for a little while."

Maddeline took out some bread and butter. "Oh?"

"Yeah, she's... not herself."

How does one tell their sister that her ex-boyfriend's sister is a murderous psychopath?

"Elena, she's a slutty drug addict who does everything that wears pants," Maddeline pointed out. "How much worse can you get?"

"A lot worse," Elena muttered.

Maddeline proceeded to butter her bread. "What was that?"

"Uh, nothing." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Just promise me you'll be careful?"

She shrugged. "Why?"

"Because she's out for blood," Elena said. Literally. "And she never really liked you."

Maddeline scoffed. "Huh, that's nice." She bit into her slice of bread, but it coughed it up once a thought struck her. "Wait. Didn't Jeremy sleep with Vicki?"

Elena didn't have a clue where she was going with this. "Um, yeah?"

She threw her arms in the air. "Great! Now he needs an STD test!"

* * *

><p>"I think you should really think about it," Maddeline said.<p>

Jeremy gave her an 'are you freakin' serious' look. "I'm not peeing in a cup when I could be out looking for Vicki!"

"Hey, you'll thank me in the long run," she insisted. "So, do you have any of the symptoms?"

"Hm, let's see," Jeremy mocked, looking at the STD pamphlet Maddeline gave him. "It doesn't hurt when I pee. I'm not having any discharge..."  
>Maddeline held up her hands and stepped away. "Ew! Ew, no! I didn't ask you to elaborate!"<p>

Jeremy shrugged and tossed the pamphlet onto his bedside locker. "Besides, maybe you should be the one getting tested for STD. Tyler is the type of guy that goes through a lot of girls."

"No, shush up!" Maddeline placed a hand on each of her hips, glaring at her brother. "Don't you mention Tyler in front of me."

Her baby brother grinned, lying down on his bed. "Ah, I see what this is. You're clinging onto any possible distraction so that you don't have to think about Tyler or Edward." Maddeline was gaping. "Yup, I know. Elena and Jenna talk about it all the time."

"And you think it's okay to tease me about it?"

He shook his head. "Not teasing, just stating a fact. It's not good to distract yourself from reality, Mads."

She pointed an accusing finger at Jeremy. "Don't use my words against me!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Leave me alone and I won't have to. So, unless you want more harsh facts." He gestured to the door.

Maddeline huffed and left his room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Caroline dragged Maddeline to the carnival. She rated her mood at a three. Apparently, she would only allow her to stay home if it was under a two. She called it the Maddie-meter.<p>

Tyler approached them, handing them all drinks. "Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special."

Bonnie refused it. "No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving."

"Lightweight," Caroline commented. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

Tyler smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

She saw Matt by the punch bowl. He smiled at her. "Excuse me," Maddeline said, going over to her sister's ex.

"Hey," Matt said.

"Hi."

"I saw Jeremy," Matt told her. "He wasn't very... pleasant."

"Tell me about it," Maddeline said, groaning. "How long has he been like that? Or have I just started paying attention?"

Matt laughed. "He's been like that all summer, Mads."

She knew Jeremy had a drug problem. Jenna talked about it often enough, but she didn't realise he had an attitude problem to go along with it.

She slapped her forehead with her palm. "Uh, I'm so out of it. Anyway, where's Vicki?"

"I lost her," Matt said. "If you see her..."

Jessica nodded. "I'll drag her over here so you can give her a good talking to. Got it."

He smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Later in the night, Maddeline found Edward. He was wearing medieval clothing and was awfully pale.<p>

Without doubting her actions, she ran towards the bathroom and fixed the costume Caroline had bought for her. She stripped off the awfully long and puffy skirt being left with only black tights to cover her legs. Then, the red corset followed the skirt on the ground leaving her in a red tank top. She smiled as she inspected herself in the mirror. Her face was makeup free and she looked hot. The tights clung to her legs and the tank top flew loose around her abdomen. Her hair was curly again and fell around her face.

Maddeline walked out of the bathroom and ran straight into Edward.

"Hey," she said, not knowing how to react.

"About yesterday. I'm sorry. Do I deserve another date?"

Maddeline smiled. "Yes."  
>_<p> 


	6. History Repeating

**This story will be 15 chapters at most. It's main focus is Maddeline's and Edward's relationship. Then, I'm going to start with Fatal Attraction. Which will end the first trilogy of Maddeline's story. The first trilogy contains (in order of writting): Baby Vampire Drama, You're the Reason Why, and Fatal Attraction. The second trilogy is going to go completely AU, with plans I'm not going to give away.**

Jenna was making dinner in the kitchen. The door slammed shut. "Hey, is that burgers?"Maddeline inquired, sitting down at the table.

"Yup," she replied. "Don't worry. It's not too complicated. I can make burgers." Maddeline laughed and pulled out some books. "So, what's up with you and that Edward guy?"

"He likes me, I like him. So, why not give it a try? I mean," she said quickly.

Jenna smirked.

"No, seriously," she continued.

"So..you really like him?" Maddeline nodded.

Jenna stared at her, wide-eyed. She never knew Maddeline as someone who wanted to stay single or be real serious about a relationship. In freshman year, her niece practically played musical chairs with all of the boys in her year. "Well, um... good for you."

Maddeline nodded, starting her homework. She had an essay due for English and plenty of History, French and some things from the Foreign Languages Elective as homework, plus she had a Russian test she needed to ace. Jenna was gaping at the suddenly studious high schooler as she scribbled down words in her copy.

Maddeline looked up at her aunt, an eyebrow raised. "Are you just gonna keep staring at me or what?"

The college student laughed and took out a bottle of red sauce from the cupboard. "Since when did you become so studious?"

"Since Jeremy decided to be the good child," Maddeline said, continuing her essay. The blonde kept on glancing back to the book. Greek and Latin words were extremely complicated sometimes. "And Elena's already a nerd. I didn't want to be the idiot of the gang."

Jenna nodded. "Good. That's good."

* * *

><p>"Right, so, I couldn't find my manicure kit," Caroline said as she entered their house. She went into the kitchen, but stopped when she noticed Maddeline was there. "OMFG! You have to tell me all about Edward!" Caroline squealed and ran to her best friend's arms.<p>

Maddeline placed her hands on her hips. "I really like him and he likes me. I guess, we're going to see if it works."

Caroline scoffed. "I'm shocked." She turned to leave, but Jessica voice made her turn around.

"Caroline, wait. I'm... sorry." The blonde haired overachiever turned around, her arms folded. She looked at Maddeline expectantly. "What I said was totally uncalled for. It was a low blow and I'm so, so sorry."

Maddeline smiled hopefully, silently praying that she'd forgive her. Caroline looked like she was fighting an internal battle. Suddenly, she strided up to the fellow blonde and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, engulfing her in a bear hug. "Oh! It's okay."

The blonde pulled back, shooting Elena a 'what the hell?' glance. Her twin just shrugged. "How can you forgive me so quickly?" she asked the cheerleading captain.

She sighed. "Elena talked some sense into me. I was still mad, but... She convinced me to be more understanding."

"Oh, Elena Gilbert," Maddeline said, smiling. "Saviour of the universe. And we're I'm in the apology zone..." Caroline spun around to face Bonnie, who decided to be the Master Chef of the evening. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. You can keep the necklace."

Bonnie looked guilty. "Would you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"

That ruined the forgiving atmosphere. Maddeline and Elena tensed, as if expecting an earthquake to strike. "You threw it away?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Bonnie started unsurely, "but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."

"Oh, right, your witchy juju," Caroline mocked. "You could have just given the damn necklace back to me."

Elena joined in the conversation while Maddeline was happy to stay out of it. "Why? So you could give it back to Damon?"

"Screw Damon," Caroline spoke up, wanting to ease the budding tension. "Let's do manicures! Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag," Bonnie said.

Maddeline looked through Bonnie's bag. "So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?"

Elena sighed, not wanting to talk about her personal problems. "I don't know, Mads."

The blonde suddenly gasped when she saw the much spoken about necklace in her bag. She tried to shove it back in before Caroline saw, but Forbes noticed it and rushed over to Bonnie's bag, pushing Maddeline aside roughly in the process. "Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" she growled angrily.

"What?"

She held up the crystal for them all to see. Maddeline stared at the ground while Elena and Bonnie looked flabbergasted.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline, I swear," Bonnie said, wanting her best friend to believe her.

"It's true," Elena backed her up quickly. "I watched her throw it into a field!"

"Explain," Maddeline urged.

"Emily."

"Who's 'Emily'?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie replied, "The ghost."

Maddeline scoffed. "A ghost. Seriously?"

They ignored her. Caroline had the decency to look ashamed. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, Bonnie. I've said that around twenty times today."

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone," Bonnie said to Maddeline and Elena. She didn't like the notion of a creepy witch ancestor haunting her, but then again, who would?

Caroline looked between the three girls. "What's going on?" She questioned them. "Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true," Elena asserted.

"Yes it is." The two Gilbert's stared at Bonnie, shocked. Did she actually just admit to it? "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."

Caroline was incredibly hurt. "That's not true," she insisted.

"I'm a witch," Bonnie blurted.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "And don't we all know it?"

"See?" Bonnie pointedly exclaimed. "That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it."

She stormed out, sometimes her blonde best friend could be very irritating. Caroline turned to the twins. "I listen. When do I not listen?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Caroline were talking by themselves in the living room. Elena and Maddeline had their ears pressed up against the wall, eavesdropping. "Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the... 'woo woo.' But, if you do, then... okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this, knowing that the nosy bugger twins are in the kitchen listening to my every word." Maddeline and Elena shared a look before giggling softly. "Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay?" Her voice became louder as she called out to the twins, "Maddeline, Elena, you can come in now. We're done."<p>

Elena smiled shyly as she entered the room. Maddeline leaned against the wall. "So, how many apologies was that today?" she asked, smiling.

"About a hundred," Caroline muttered. She took up a much perkier tone as she continued. "There is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do?" No one suggested anything. The blonde's face brightened as if a light-bulb shun over her head. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bonnie stated nervously. This Emily chick was freaking her out.

"I do," Maddeline spoke up, looking between them. Caroline's idea was actually a good one. "Emily's trying to contact you for a reason. She's not gonna leave you alone until you push back."

Bonnie's eyes widened as Maddeline said perhaps the most intelligent sentence that even came out of her mouth. Caroline and Elena were staring at her as well. "What?" The blonde smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "I can be smart."

Bonnie reluctantly agreed. They went up to Elena's room to do the séance, the four of them clasping hands. "What are we doing?" Bonnie asked. The four of them were kneeling in front of candles.

"I don't know," Elena replied.

The two of them turned to Maddeline expectantly. "Don't look at me!" she exclaimed in a high pitch voice. "One wise sentence doesn't make me a guru."

Caroline, apparently, became a witch expert over night. "Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breath, Bonnie. Call to her."

Bonnie closed her eyes. She looked unsure. "Emily, you there?"

Caroline's eyes shot open. "Really?" she exclaimed. "'Emily, you there?' That's all you got? Come on."

The Bennett witch rolled her eyes. "Fine, geez. Emily, I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

The blonde overachiever nodded approvingly at her. Taking the four girls by surprise, the candles' flames became hotter and larger.

"Did that just..." Elena asked, staring goggled eyed at the candle.

"Uh-huh," Maddeline replied. "That just happened."

Bonnie shook her head, wanting to deny the inevitable. This witch business was too creepy for her liking. "It's just the air conditioning."

"Ask her to show you a sign," Caroline said, taking on the role of leader. Since when did she become the brave one? Maddeline asked herself. "Ask her. Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

The four of them waited, but nothing happened. Caroline was two steps away from throwing in the towl. Not only was it freaky, but nothing was actually happening. Except for the candles... but that had to be the conditioning, right? Flying cellphones she could deal with, witchy phantoms she could not.

"See? It's not working," Bonnie stated, sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else in the room.

She spoke too soon. The windows flew upon abruptly. The curtains swayed with the wind. Bonnie stood up. "I can't, I'm done." She pulled the necklace off and threw it on the ground. The candles blew out, leaving them in darkness. "Get the light. Please, get the light!"

"Hold on," Elena said, moving towards the switch. "I got it."

They let out a sigh of relief as the light flickered on. Bonnie's relief was short-lived when she couldn't find the necklace on the floor. "You guys, the necklace. It's gone."

"Okay, fun's over, Maddeline," Elena said. "You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back."

The blonde's head snapped over to meet her sister's accusing gaze. "What? I didn't take it. See!" She held out her palms. "This is so like you. Blaming me for everything! I don't even have a clue what the hell happened!"

"I don't know either," Elena admitted. "Jeremy, are you home?" she called.

She walked out of the room and checked Jeremy's room. No one was in there. Bonnie noticed the crystal on the floor in the bathroom and warily went in to get it. "Guys..." Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Bonnie jumped in surprise and pounded on the door. "You guys open the door! Help me!"

"Bonnie!" Elena roared. "Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?"

"Bonnie!" The blondes, both yelled.

"Come on, Bonnie, open the damn door!" Maddeline urged, gripping the handle and trying to get it to open.

Bonnie screamed. "Try the other door," Elena said. "I'll check the hallway."

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Caroline shouted. "Unlock the door!"

* * *

><p>The door opened. Bonnie stepped out, her head in her hands. She looked like she was in a trance. "What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked.<p>

"I'm fine," Bonnie assured them.

"But you weren't 'fine,'" Maddeline stated, confused. "You were locked in the bathroom. What the hell?"

"Unbelievable," Caroline said, shaking her head. She was tired of being treated like a fool. "You were totally faking it."

"Caroline, come on," Elena pleaded.

"No!" she exclaimed. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Elena was looking at Bonnie worriedly. "Bonnie?"

She didn't look like Bonnie. There was something off about her, though Maddeline could place what. She was staring blankly into the air. Even the way she held herself was different. She seemed like a nineteenth century woman. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Little did they know, their best friend was being possessed by her witch-ancestor, Emily. She rushed down the stairs. She needed to fix the mistake she made many years ago. The tomb vampires would wreck havoc in Mystic Falls. They'd want revenge.

"I can't believe I fell for it," Caroline said, shaking her head as they followed 'Bonnie' down the stairs.

Elena turned to Bonnie, who was acting really weird. "Are you okay?"

"I must go."

Maddeline scoffed. "'Must go?' What is this, the eighteenth century?"

_Nineteenth_ _actually_, Emily was about to reply. "She's leaving, I'm leaving," Caroline declared.

"You guys can't leave," Elena said, looking between her two best friends in disbelief.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I can," she persisted stubbornly. "I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."

Bonnie's goodbye was much more polite. "Thank you for having me," she replied courtly. "I'll take it from here."

Maddeline tilted her head to the side, confusion written on her oval face. "Um... and where do you think you're going?" she inquired, watching her best friend warily.

"Back to where it all began," Bonnie confirmed simply.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?" Elena repeated, staring at her like she had grown two heads. Realisation hit the Gilbert like a ton of heavy bricks. "Oh my God! Emily!"

"I won't let him have it," she stated. "It must be destroyed."

"Wait!" Elena cried as Bonnie - or Emily, Maddeline wasn't really sure - slammed the door behind her.

Elena ran down the stairs, chasing after her. She attempted to open the door, but Emily spelled it shut. "What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "The door, it's not..."

The door suddenly opened, prompting to jump back and scream. But it was only Jeremy in the end. He looked extremely confused. Understandably, Maddeline reasoned. "What the hell?" Jeremy blurted.

Caroline threw her hands in the air dramatically. "I'm outta here," she said, slipping out of the house.

Jeremy glanced between the two of them, a bewildered expression on his face. He eventually dropped it and grinned, turning to the blonde twin. "Oh, Mads, I'm clean."

Maddeline almost jumped up and down with glee. "Oh! That's great!"

Giving her one last smile, he went upstairs. Elena took out her phone and was dialing Stefan. "Who are you calling?" Maddeline asked, her hands on her hips.

"Stefan," she replied, not realising that it blew her sister's suspicions threw the window.

"What's up with him?" Maddeline inquired. Elena shot her a confused look. "Him and Damon. There's something going on. Are they witches too?"

She almost laughed at the prospect. Stefan mentioned to her that witches hate vampires. "No, they're not witches and nothing's going on, Mads. Just go upstairs. Everything will be fine."

"No, Elena!" she all but yelled. "Our best friend is being possessed by some hundred year old witch and my sister is keeping secrets from me. What's up with the Salvatore's?" Elena pressed her lips together and looked away from Maddeline. "Elena."

"I can't tell you, okay?" Elena said, admitting to her sister that something was going on. "It's not my secret to tell."


	7. Cullen House

This story won't be long. Fifteen chapters is what I have in mind. Then, we start with Fatal Attraction.

To clear some things up:

-The Cullens arrived during the summer at Mystic Falls and were seen shortly before school started.

-This chapter takes place on Bloodlines. As of this chapter Maddeline and Edward have been dating for over 4 months and she discovered his secret using her hunter instincts.

**I've changed the Rating to M because of mature themes later in the chapter. I don't go into much detail, but just to be safe. **

"Hey," Maddeline said as she entered Edward's room and threw the door closed behind her. She was wearing waistband yoga shorts and a pink tank top only.  
>Maddeline crept on the bed and crawled towards Edward giving him a fiery kiss.<p>

Maddeline was ready to take the next step on their relationship and she would let him know it. She kissed him again and before he could know what was going on she deepened the kiss and ruffled his hair. When she pulled away to breathe, her hands immediately went to the bottom of his shirt and she started pulling it up, but his hands stopped her.

"Maddeline, are you sure? Sex with a vampire of my kind is pretty rough." Edward warned her. She only nodded fervently before taking her own top off, her hands immediately traveled back to his shirt and she pulled it up and took it off. She was now straddling him and his hands were traveling around her torso as he kissed her neck. "I love you." Maddeline said between moans. "I love you too."Edward said reaching to unclasp her bra. Maddeline kicked off her shorts and undies and worked on getting Edward out of his pants. Now, with both fully naked, Maddeline left the bed. Edward admired his girlfriend's flawless body before speeding towards her and pushing her against the wall. She only smiled in response and kissed him passionately while wrapping her legs around his waist.  
>_<p>

After Round 3, Maddeline and Edward laid on the bed, Edward wearing only his jeans and Maddeline only wearing her shorts and bra. Her entire body was on top of his. Her head laid on his chest as they thought.  
>"Edward," Maddeline looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. "I wanna show you something." She closed her eyes and frowned before opening them again. "Try and read my mind."<p>

Edward tried and to his surprise, it worked.  
>_<p>

It was a memory. One of her parents' funeral.

_Jenna, John, Elena, Jeremy & Maddeline were on the front row. Tyler was in Maddeline's side, his arms were wrapped around her waist as she cried. _

_Pastor Young was saying some recognition words and called Maddeline on to stage. Elena, Jeremy, John and Jenna had already gone up._

_"I remember having heard this song with my mom last year. She said that it would be perfect for this type of occassion, A few days ago I was hearing it again and I realized how the words were really real and how the lyrics described something similar to what I am going through."_  
><em>Maddeline grabbed the mic and started singing.<em>

"_**I feel so numb**_  
><em><strong>Staring at the shower wall<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's begun<strong>_  
><em><strong>The feeling that the end has come<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now the water's cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>I tried to eat today<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the lump in my throat got in the way"<strong>_

_Maddeline looked at everyone in the audience. Her eyes, however, in the end stayed solely focused on her aunt, uncle, and siblings. She was trying hard to keep the tears from falling._

"_**In this time, I've lost all sense of pride**_  
><em><strong>I've called a hundred times<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I hear your voice I'll be fine<strong>_

_**And I, I can't come alive**_  
><em><strong>I want the room to take me under<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I can't help but wonder<strong>_  
><em><strong>What if I had one more night for goodbye?"<strong>_

_Maddeline almost couldn't hold back the tears. She remembered the first time she heard the song and how her mother had loved the emotion she had put in it when she first sang it. The same emotion she was putting today._

"_**If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep**_  
><em><strong>These four walls and me<strong>_

_**I lay in bed**_  
><em><strong>Can't seem to leave your side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your pillow's wet from all these tears I've cried<strong>_  
><em><strong>I won't say goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>I tried to smile today<strong>_  
><em><strong>Then I realized it's no point anyway"<strong>_

_Tears were now totally falling from her eyes as she sang with emotion coming from her heart._

"_**In this time, I've lost all sense of pride**_  
><em><strong>I've called a thousand times<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I hear your voice I'll be fine<strong>_

_**And I, I can't come alive**_  
><em><strong>I want the room to take me under<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I can't help but wonder<strong>_  
><em><strong>What if I had one more night for goodbye?<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>These four walls and me<strong>_

_**And I, I can't come alive**_  
><em><strong>I want the room to take me under<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I can't help but wonder<strong>_  
><em><strong>What if I had one more night for goodbye?<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you're not here to turn the lights off I can't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>These four walls and me"<strong>_

_Maddeline finished the song and walked back into Tyler's arms and he kissed her forehead before muttering something._

_''I need to go,'' Maddeline said as she adjusted her hair._

_''Why?'' Edward whined oh-so-unlike-him._

_''Jenna will get worried if I don't get home soon,'' she gave him a peck on the cheek and left the room._

_''Where's Elena?''Maddeline asked as she set foot on the house and saw no sign of her slightly older fraternal twin._

_''I don't know, if she isn't here by tonight, then I'm calling the police,'' Jenna said as she entered the foyer with a bottle of water._

_That night…_

_Elena walked in. Maddeline and Jenna quickly arose from their seats._

_''I don't set a lot of rules, Elena, not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? What are you lying to me about? I thought we were closer than that,'' Jenna started out._

_''Now is not the time to talk to me about lies…'' she grumbled out._

_''Don't do that, don't turn your back on me. I didn't do anything!'' Maddeline started._

_''Okay… question: Are Maddie and I adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell us? I thought we were closer than that.''Elena started out. Maddeline's eyes widened slightly._

_Jenna was frustrated as well, trying to figure it all out. ''Elena…''Maddeline started out to be cut off. ''No, Madds, she lied to us. We're adopted.''_

_''I know.'' Maddeline stated, both pairs of eyes now turning towards her. She shook her head before running up the stairs and throwing her door close._

**If you think Maddeline went to fast with their relationship or that Edward is being kind of OOC, look at it this way:**

**-Maddeline was always second place to Elena in school, but she saw that where she could win Elena was with boys. Elena's timid personality when she was younger would never have let her win over Maddeline in that ''domain,'' so Maddeline took the opportunity.**

**-In my opinion, Edward was only being so careful with Bella when she was human because he knew they were soulmates. With Maddeline he was simply intrigued by her personality and how she could use her looks to get what she wanted, so all he did was start dating her to see if she was another supernatural creature, but in the way he developed feelings for her.**


End file.
